


Did it Hurt When You Fell?

by glowinggreeneyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Impala Makeouts, Jealous Dean, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Pick-Up Lines, Sassy Castiel, Supportive Sam, tumblr import
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinggreeneyes/pseuds/glowinggreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is confused. He's confused as to why he'd get hit on, by a man by no means least. He's confused by the pick-up line, a terrible one at that. And he's confused by why Dean is pulling over his car, hinting at something he thought to never be addressed.</p><p> </p><p>Based off something I saw on tumblr ages ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did it Hurt When You Fell?

Apart from sitting in the ‘67 Impala, waiting for Cas to return, and listening the the same music he’d ingrained in his mind for his entire life, there was not much else Dean could do. So, on this boring, cold morning Dean was more than surprised at his best friend came practically running out of the gas station, shock painted across his features.

Dean, who was intrigued at this change of events from the mundane hell he’d been subject too since they finished the hunt two days drive ago, got out of the car to greet Cas.

“Dean. Dean!” Cas called out, hurrying his pace until he reached the Impala. His trench coat folded back from the wind along with a bad case of bed-hair.

“Cas, what’s wrong?”

The angel stepped hesitantly closer to Dean, turning his voice to more of a whisper. “There was a man in there who knew who I am! He knew I was an Angel, Dean!”

“Shit, Cas, are you okay?! Are you hurt?” What was this? More rouge Angels? Did he need to take care of them? Dean took his eyes off of Cas for one second and this mess happens.

“I’m fine, luckily,” Cas sighed, looking anxiously to his side.

“Well…what-what did he do to you?”

If those angel dicks were thinking of hurting Cas they were in for a-

“He gave me his phone number.” Cas sternly gazed directly into Dean’s eyes, his hard blue iris’ scared but calming gradually.

“He…he gave you his number…” Dean’s voice grew in pitch, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes!”

Cas was persistent on this confusing path, but the pieces didn’t add up to Dean. He shrugged and decided to go along with the story.

“What happened _exactly_?” reasoned Dean.

“I was paying for the pie and gas, like you told me to do, when the man behind me asked if it hurt when I fell from heaven,” Cas said matter-of-factly.

Dean’s first reaction was to laugh. What else would it be? Friggin’ Angels and their whole miscommunication and misunderstandings of human things. Trust Cas to not know when someone is hitting on him. Dean was getting the feeling of deja vu…

He let out a warm, hearty chuckle as Cas stared at him blankly. It soon escalated as Cas’ apparent confusion grew, turning into belting out his amusement, holding his chest and almost doubling over.

“Why are you laughing Dean?” Cas asked after around a pure minute of watching Dean laugh.

It only spurred the hunter to continue, laughing louder. They gathered a little attention but Dean couldn’t care less.

“Dean!”

When Dean thought his joy had simmered down again, he tried standing up, a smile playing on his lips and behind his eyes. His attempt of talking ended in his bursting out again. “I’m sorr- ahh… oh my gah-”

“I don’t understand what is so funny...please, explain.”

The Angels’ demanding tone brought Dean back down again. God, he hadn’t laughed that hard in, well, years. He gulped, pressing his lips tightly together before trying to explain the situation.

“You really don’t know what it means, do you? Of course you don’t…”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a pick up line, Cas. People use it to, y'know, attempt at flirting and picking chicks up. Or in this case, guys.”

Cas’ bewilderment turned to embarrassment, then, of course, back to confusion again. It was truly a beautiful sight to watch. “How does one falling at tremendous speed from grace followed by immense pain equate to a 'pick up line’?”

“Society views beautiful people as being like an Angel. The guy behind you obviously thought you looked beautiful, and so associated you with being an Angel…thus the pick up line, Cas.”

“Oh…so he was just hitting on me.” Cas seemed completely shocked that someone would even want to pick him up, and the poor guy had been through so much it was probably an abrupt and tense setting; wrong place wrong time for Cas not to be fazed.

So Dean rubbed his hand down his face before regaining a straight posture. “Do you want to go back in there and pick him up? You can have the Impala; it’s the least I could do.”

“I cannot tell if you’re joking or being serious.”

“Well, did you like him?”

Cas furrowed his brow, opening his mouth to say something but it was a while before he got any sound out. “Y-Yes, well, he was aesthetically pleasing but-”

“Go.” Dean took the plastic bag out of Cas’ hand and pushed him around with his spare hand, back toward the station. “Have fun. Use a condom.”

“Dean, I do not want to perform intercourse with that man.”

“Just text the number then?”

“Can we just go home, Dean, he’s probably gone by now too.”

“You don’t get off the hook that easily, now go, do something typically human.” Cas stood firmly where he was, not budging when Dean tried to push him again. “Give me one good reason why you shouldn’t go back in there and have some fun?”

The angel looked down at his empty, calloused hands and his shoulders drooped. “Because…he’s not the man I’d like to sleep with.”

“Oh,” Dean raised his eyebrows. Cas liked someone? Who the hell had he had time to meet apart from Dean and Sam in the last couple of months? A pang of jealously ran through Dean’s chest, which tightened and twisted at the thought of Cas kissing some other guy.

While Dean was still standing there in shock, Cas mumbled something about ‘saying too much already’ and hurried over to clamber into shotgun. The sound of his Baby’s door shutting brought Dean round again and he mirrored Cas’ actions; he placed the bag Cas got of beer and snacks in the back seats.

He turned the ignition and got on the road, somehow he couldn’t shake the thought of Cas being with someone else out of his mind. It seemed the only way to make conversation. “So… got your eyes on someone else, feathers?“

”Dean,“ Cas scowled, but he wasn’t annoyed, he just was…embarrassed?

"C'mon, who is it? Is it Sammy?” Dean teased. “I’m sure he’ll blush but I don’t think he swings that w-”

“No. No! It’s…” Dean felt the tension shift as Cas took in a deep breath. “Dean I appreciate you don’t like men in that way, and even if you did it’d be a rarity for you to consider me, of all people, but…"

Dean wasn’t thinking straight anymore. It was like his brain had just gone to static and the only thing he could think of, the overwhelming action his muscles seemed to be following through, was to kiss the angel and tell him how wrong he was. So he quickly turned down a seemingly neglected road and came to a stop.

"What are you doing?” Cas was panicking, probably thinking Dean was going to be irrational about his confession.

“Pulling over.”

“I thought you were going to play the piano and dress up as Elton John,” he replied sarcastically. A smirk grew on Dean’s lips as Cas said that.

Then the engine cut dead.

“Cut it, Sasstiel. Now, you either kiss me here or tell me I read your signals wrong.” _Please, I pray to your father, let me not be wrong._

Cas shifted slightly to face Dean, before leaning over, one hand coming up to cup the hunters face, and pressing a light, chaste kiss on his lips. It was warm and Dean’s chest was melting, releasing all the butterflied tension. Perfect, slow, delicate.

Before Cas could pull away, Dean chased his lips back, going in for another peck; it was a sweet gesture to show his reciprocation but Dean didn’t mean for it to escalate to the Angel shoving his tongue down Dean’s mouth moments later, clambering over him.

~

“How was the hunt?” Sam cheerily asked, coffee steaming in one hand and snuggled in a blanket around him. Lore books were strewn across the table but there was a homely sense about it.

His grin only widened as he saw Dean and Cas holding hands and walking through the bunker, discussing the ease of the case and all the events leading up to it. They seemed content with sharing glances and kissing each others knuckles occasionally.

Sam would have to ask how _this_ happened later, but for now he could just enjoy the lighter vibe and naturally fitting change.


End file.
